Adventure Of School
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Para biju diutus untuk melindungi satu - satunya keturunan Haruno yang masih tersisa dari para siluman yang mengincar darah Blue Red yang berada di dalam tubuh garis keturunan terakhir keluarga Haruno tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hai para reader. Ketemu lagi nih. Ok, disini saia akan membuat sebuah fic dimana para bijuu akan berjuang untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari terkaman siluman ular aka Orocimaru. Namun ceritanya bakalan ada di chapter depan. Ini hanya sekedar prolog aja. Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, bahasa gak baku

No pairing

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Adventure Of School**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Story**

Keluarga Haruno sedang merayakan kelahiran salah satu keluarga mereka. Namun sayang, kebahagiaan tersebut tidak dapat bertahan lama. Siluman ular dan anak buahnya mengincar anak tersebut karena anak yang baru lahir dari keluarga Haruno adalah anak pemilik darah yang dikenal dengan nama _Blue Red_ dimana siluman manapun yang meminum darah tersebut akan menjadi kekal abadi.

Seluruh keluarga Haruno dibantai dengan sangat teragis. Ayah dan ibu anak tersebut berlari menuju hutan. Namun kedua orang tua anak tersebut sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi. Mereka sudah terkepung. Akhirnya, sang ayah anak tersebut melakukan ritual dapat memanggil kesembilan bijuu untuk melindungi anak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Story Begin**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah gua**

Seorang pria separuh baya berambut merah sedang membuat sebuah gambar dengan darahnya. Sedangkan disisi lain gua, terdapat seorang wanita separuh baya berambut biru dan memakai origami berbentuk bunga di rambutnya sedang menggendong seorang bay perempuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku sedang melakukan ritual untuk memanggil roh pelindung untuk melindungi anak kita," jawab pria itu. Tak lama kemudian, pria tersebut melakukan handseal dan keluarlah cahaya putih dari gambar tersebut. Tak lama kemdian, muncullah sembilan moster yang muncul dari dalam gambar yang dibuat oleh pria tadi.

"Siapa yang telah memanggil kami?" Tanya seekor bijuu. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan.

"Maafkan aku para bijuu. Aku terpaksa membangunkan kalian karena aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian," jawab pria tersebut.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya seekor bijuu yang lain. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor kucing raksasa berwarna biru kehitam – hitaman berekor dua.

"Kalian lihat disana. Istriku baru saja melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Namun sayang, dia akan dimangsa oleh siluman ular untuk keabadiannya," jawab pria tersebut.

Salah seekor bijuu mendekati wanita yang sedang menggendong anak tersebut. Bijuu tersebut berbentuk seperti kumbang daun raksasa berekor tujuh. "Hmm, anak ini memiliki darah yang sangat luar biasa. Dia bisa mengubah dunia," kata bijuu tersebut.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Maka dari itu, aku memerlukan bantuan kalian untuk membawa anak dan istriku ke Konoha untuk bertemu teman lamaku, Minato Namikaze," kata pria tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kami semua akan mengantarkan istri dan anakmu ke Konoha," kata bijuu yang lain. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor rakun yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pasir dan memiliki ekor satu.

Tak lama kemudian, bijuu berbentuk musang tadi mengendus. "Jangan, lebih baik aku saja yang mengantar mereka. Kalian menghalangi siluman – siluman itu," kata bijuu itu. Para bijuu yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, bijuu musang tersebut langsung membungkuk dan membiarkan wanita yang sedng menggendong anak dan pria tersebut naik ke punggungnya. Sementara bijuu yang lain berusaha menghalangi para siluman yang mengejar pasangan suami istri tadi. Sang bijuu langsung melesat.

.

.

Di tengah – tengah perjalanan, sang bijuu yang membawa keluarga besar tersebut bertanya.

"Setelah aku mengantarkan kalian ke Konoha, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya bijuu tersebut.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal, kalian harus menjaganya agar tidak dimangsa oleh siluman ular tersebut," kata pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi kami hanya bisa menjaganya dari jauh," kata bijuu tersebut.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku sudah merasa senang para bijuu mau menolong diriku dan keluargaku," kata pria tersebut.

* * *

**Desa Konoha**

Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman orang yang bernama Minato Namikaze.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku harus membantu saudaraku," kata bijuu tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak," kata pria tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sang bijuu melesat pergi. Pria separuh baya tersebut memeluk istrinya agar berjalan ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi sayang, bertahanlah!" kata pria tersebut.

Pasangan suami istri tersebut berjalan tergontai dengan luka sayatan dimana – mana. Pria tersebut mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya itu dengan kasar. Tak lama kemdian, keluarlah pasangan suami istri dari dalam rumah.

"Sasori Haruno, Konan Haruno, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini pada kalian?" Tanya seorang pemuda separuh baya yang tak lain adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Aku akan menelepon ambulan untuk kalian," kata seorang wanita separuh baya yang tak lain adalah Kushina Uzumaki.

"Tidak perlu Kushina, waktu kami tidak banyak," kata wanita yang mengendong anak tersebut yang tak lain adalah Konan. Kemudian, dia menyerahkan anaknya untuk digendong oleh Kushina. Kushina melihat anak yang sedang dia bawa. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berkulit putih dan bersurai merah muda sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Wah, cantik sekali anak ini. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Namanya, Sakura Haruno. Tolong jaga dia," kata Konan.

"Ceritakan, apa yagn terjadi, Sasori?" Tanya Minato. Pria yang tak lain adalah Sasori mulai bercerita. Namun, beberapa detik setelah dia menyelesaikan ceritanya, dia tewas karena luka yang dia alami sangat dalam.

"Sasori, bangun Sasori, ayo buka matamu!" kata Minato.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura," kata Konan sambil tersenyum tipis kepada anaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Konan menyusul Sasori. Dia tewas.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Oke, disini masih awal dari cerita saia. Nah, untuk chapter depan, karakter yagn akan saia munculkan adalah Naruto dan Sakura sebagai karakter prtagonis, Sasuke, Shuigetsu, Juudo, Karin, dan Tayuya sebagai karakter antagonis, dan Minato, Kushina, Orocimaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Ino, Lee, Chouji, dan Orocimaru sebagai karakter pendukung dan karakter yang tidak saia sebutkan diatas, tidak saia munculkan. Jadi, saia hanya bisa bilang sorry karena nanti bingung gimana nanti membagi perannya.

Oke, yang mau kirim saran, kritik maupun sekedar bertanya, silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thanks udah membaca fic saia


	2. Prolog

Author : Oke para reader, disini masih pembukaan dari cerita. Jadi, sorry kalau ceritanya akan jadi pendek. Oke, dari pada penasaran enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, bahasa gak baku

Pairing : Hist

Genre : Action/Adventure/Fantasi/Friendship/Humour/Mystery/Romance

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Adventure Of School**

**Chapter 1**

**( Prolog )**

**.**

**.**

**Disebuah apartemen**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang bersiap – siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Gadis tak lain adalah Sakra Haruno. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen milik keluarga Namikaze

"Ya ampun, aku terlambat," kata Sakura sambil memakan sarapannya.

Dia langsung berlari menuju keluar apartemen dan menaiki taksi langganannya.

.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman Namikaze, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jga sedang bersiap – siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia sedang melahap sarapannya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Uhug – uhug," Naruto tersedak.

"Naruto, pelan – pelan kalau makan!" kata Kushina.

"Sorry mom, tapi aku sudah terlambat sekolah," kata Naruto.

"Makanya, kalau tidu itu jangan larut malam," kata Kushina menegur anaknya.

Setelah Naruto selesai melahap sarapannya, dia langsung berlari ke arah motor warna oranye kesayangannya dan langsung berangkat menju ke sekolahnya.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

Naruto benar – benar terlambat. Pintu gerbang sekolahnya sudah ditutup oleh pak satpam. Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk lewat pagar. Setelah dia sampai disebuah pagar dekat dengan kelasnya, dia bertemu dengan Sakura yang juga mencoba untuk melewati pagar.

"Terlambat lagi, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau juga terlambat," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu melompati pagar ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah," kata Naruto. Naruto langsung berlari dan melompati pagar. Dia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna dan berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu bantuanku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," jawab Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Chouji yang juga terlambat masuk sekolah. Dia juga berusaha untuk melompati pagar. Namun karena tubuhnya yang terlalu gendut, dia tidak bisa melompat tinggi seperti Naruto. Dia malah menubruk tubuh Sakura. Sakura terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Waduh, dia pingsan," kata Naruto.

"Wah, cilaka tujuh belas nih," kata Chouji.

"Hei, gentong. Kamu apain dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa," kata Chouji.

Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sedang pingsan. Sedangkan Chouji malah nyangkut dip agar sekolah.

"Buset, berat banget badanmu, Sakura. Seharusnya kau diet," kata Naruto mengeluh tentang berat badan Sakura.

"Hei, tunggu aku Naruto!" kata Chouji yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ya ampun, yang satu masih pingsan, yang satu malah nyangkut di pager. Sudah, berusaha sendiri," kata Naruto.

"Yah, aku ditinggal. Tunggu aku!" kata Chouji. Dia berusaha keras untuk terlepas dari besi pagar yang menancap di bajunya. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha dan berhasil. Namun, baju sekolahnya harus menjadi korban karena robek.

* * *

**DI ruang kepala sekolah**

Lima orang remaja sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Yang sedang duduk di depan Tsunade adalah pemuda berklit pucat, rambutnya acak – acakan berwarna biru kehitaman dan memiliki mata onyx. Dibelakang pemuda tersebut, berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, rambut panjang warna biru laut dan memiliki gigi yang runcing seperti hiu. Disebelah kanan pemuda tersebut, berdiri seorang pemuda berbadang besar, berklit pucat, berambut pendek warna oranye. Disebelah kiri pemuda tersebut, berdiri seorang wanita berkulit pucat, memakai kacamata, berambut panjang warna merah. Disebelah wanita tersebut, berdiri seorang wanita berkulit pucat, berambut kriting panjang warna merah.

"Menurut nilai kalian, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memindahkan kelas kalian," kata Tsunade. "Juugo dan Tayuya akan masuk ke kelas fisika 1," lanjut Tsunade sambil menunjuk pemuda bertubuh besar dan wanita berambut kriting yang dipanggil Juudo dan Tayuya. "Shuigetsu dan Karin masuk kelas fisika 2," lanjut Tsunade sambil menunjuk pemuda pemilik gigi hiu dan wanita yang memakai kacamata yang dipanggil Shuigetsu dan Karin. "Sementara Sasuke, kau masuk ke kelas Biologi," lanjut Tsunade sambil menunjuk pemuda pemilik mata onyx yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Aku mohon, jangan pisahkan kami," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi nilaimu sangatlah rendah dibandingkan saudara – saudaramu yang lain. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain s elain memindahkan kalian," kata Tsunade. Sasuke hanya pasrah mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," kata Sasuke. Mereka berlima beranjak pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

**Di ruang UKS**

Naruto masih menggendong Sakura yang masih pingsan menuju ruang UKS. Sedangkan Chouji mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Karena ruang UKS harus melewati kelas Naruto, Sakura dan Chouji, mereka bertiga jadi ketahuan oleh Kurenai yang saat itu sedang mengajar dikelas mereka.

"Mereka terlambat lagi," kata Kurenai.

Setelah Naruto sampai diruang UKS, Naruto langsung meletakkan tubuh Sakura diatas tempat tidur.

"Haduh, berat sekali tubuhmu Sakura," kata Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Chouji juga masuk ke ruang UKS.

"Heh Chouji, tolong jaga Sakura dulu. Aku mau mengambil teh hangat untuknya," kata Naruto.

"Tapi aku harus…" kata Chouji terpotong karena Naruto sudah pergi mengambil teh hangat. "Kenapa aku juga ikut kemari sih?" Tanya Chouji yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sadar.

"Aku ada dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh kau sudah sadar, Sakura," kata Chouji.

"Chouji, kamu kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku yang mengangkat tubuhmu sampai ke sini," jawab Chouji sambil bergaya seolah dirinya seorang pahlawan.

"Jadi, kamu yang mengangkat aku sampai ke UKS? Lalu, dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gak tau, dia meninggalkanmu," jawab Chouji.

"Kurang ajar si Naruto. Bisa – bisanya dia meninggalkanku. Dia diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjagaku, malah ninggalin aku. Kurang ajar!" kata Sakura emosi.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang ada masalah dengan Kurenai didepan ruang UKS.

"Kamu terlambat lagi, Naruto?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Eh, Kurenai sensei. Iya sensei, soalnya tadi Sakura pingsan. Jadi, saya harus membawa dia ke UKS dulu deh," jawab Naruto.

"Kamu ini alasan terus. Kemarin kamu alasan ban sepeda motor kamu bocor. Sekarang kamu alasan menolong Sakura. Besok kamu mau alasan apa lagi!" kata Kurenai emosi.

Mendengar keributan tersebut, Sakura dan Chouji bergegal keluar ruang UKS untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa sih rebut – tibut?" Tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa – apa? Apa ada yang sakit atau terluka mungkin? Ini aku bawakan kau teh hangat. Silakan diminum," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan teh hangat kepada Sakura.

"Gak usah. Kamu ini gimana Naruto. Aku jatuh malah gak dibantuin," kata Sakura.

"Siapa yang gak ngebantuin. Aku mengangkat tubuhmu sampai ke ruang UKS," kata Naruto.

"Heh, sudahlah. AKu mau masuk kelas. Udah telat," kata Sakura. Dia langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ye, aku ditinggal. Sakura tunggu," kata Naruto sambil menyerakan teh hangat tersebut kepada Kurenai dan dia beranjak pergi dari sana disusul Chouji.

"Lha, kenapa aku jadi memegang teh ini? Kurang ajar si Naruto," kata Kurenai.

.

.

Naruto sedang mengejar Sakura yang sedang emosi.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!" kata Naruto sambil mengejar Sakura. Saat Naruto berhasil sejajar dengan sakura, tiba – tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menabrak mereka berdua. Tubuh Sakura jadi tidak imbang dan akan terjatuh. Untung, Naruto sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura. Beberapa saat Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatap muka.

"Apa – apaan ini? Turunin aku gak!" kata Sakura yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Aku kan cuma melaksanakan tugasku untuk melindungimu, Sakura," kata Naruto.

Tiba – tiba saja, Sasuke sudah ada dibelakang Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertubrukan.

"Hei, kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" kata Naruto emosi. Sasuke yang terpancing emosinya mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya membuat Naruto terjatuh.

"Wah ni anak mau pamer silat. Ayo siapa takut!" kata Naruto sambil memasang kuda – kuda.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar!" kata Sakura mencoba menengahi permasalahan kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke yang pada saat itu berada dekat dengan Sakura, mencium sesuatu.

"_Bau darah wanita ini aneh,"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dia mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Namun tiba – tiba saja, tangannya terasa panas dan tubuhnya pun terasa sakit. _"Apakah benar, dia adalah pemilik darah Blue Red dari keluarga Haruno?"_ Tanya Sasuke. Dia kembali mencium bau tubuh Sakura.

"Wah, modus ini bocah. Hei, jauh – jauh dari Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno dan dia adalah temanku namanya Naruto Uzumaki," kata Sakura.

"_Dari keluarga Haruno. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah pemilik darah Blue Red yang selama ini telah dicari oleh tuan Orocimaru,"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. "Aku permisi dulu, mau masuk kelas," kata Sasuke. Kemudian, dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kelas juga Naruto," kata Sakura mengajak Naruto masuk ke kelas mereka.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas**

Seperti biasa, kelas dimana Naruto dan Sakura berada selalu rebut jika guru mereka sedagn tidak ada. Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Sakura duduk di bangku depan nomer dua dekat meja guru. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di bangku belakang nomer dua sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut kuning dikncir ekor kuda. Dia adalah Ino yamanaka sahabat Sakura.

"Eh ada urusan," jawab Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai masuk sambil membawa Sasuke.

"_Yah, pemuda ini lagi,"_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Wah,ganteng sekali," kata Ino yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Halah, masih gantengan aku, banerkan Ino sayang?" Tanya Lee yang duduk di bangku palang belakang sebelah kanan.

"Tidak, aku yang paling ganteng. Iya kan mama Ino?" Tanya Chouji yang duduk disebelah kiri Lee. Ino hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja.

"Sudah, sudah, pemuda ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah siswa pindahan dari kelas fisika ke kelas biologi. Jadi, sekarang dia adalah teman kalian. Sekarang, kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong," kata Kurenai. Sasuke melihat ada bangku yang kosong dibelakang Sakura. Dia pun duduk disana. Saat dia berada dibelakang Sakura, tubuh Sasuke terasa sakit.

"Untuk Naruto, nanti datang ke ruang guru untuk menerima hukuman," lanjut Kurenai.

"Baik sensei," kata Naruto.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Heh, akhirnya aku selesai juga bikin chapter ini. Oke, disini Tsunade hanya akan muncul di chapter ini saja. Kalau Lee sama Chouji, mereka berdua menyukai Ino. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hatinya Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke, Shuigetsu, Juugo, Karin dan Tayuya adalah anak buah Orocimaru sang siluman ular. Jadi, mereka berlima juga siluman. Oke, yang mau kirim saran, kritik, maupun sekedar tanya – tanya, silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thanks udah membaca fic saia.


	3. The stealth start moving

Author : Heh, bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Oke, di chapter ini nanti Sakura dan kawan – kawannya bakalan mengadakan kemah di sebuah hutan dan disini nanti, Naruto bakalan bertemu dengan para bijuu. Oke daripada penasaran, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, bahasa gak baku

Pairing : Hist ( SakuraSasuke )

Genre : Action/Adventure/Fantasi/Friendship/Humour/Mystery/Romance

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Adventure Of School**

**Chapter 2**

**( ****The stealth start moving )**

**.**

**.**

**Disuatu tempat**

Matahari sudah tanggelam dan bulan sudah berada di atas kota Konoha. Diperlihatkan sebuah rumah yang megah dan indah. Didalamnya, Sasuke, Karin, Shuigetsu, Juugo dan Tayuya sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama seorang berkulit pucat, berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah Orocimaru.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan anak dari keluarga Haruno, pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu?" Tanya Orocimaru.

"Benar, tuan. Dia sekelas denganku," jawab Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita tangkap wanita tersebut dan kita ambil darahnya," kata Shuigetsu.

"Jangan, jika kita bersentuhan secara langsung dengannya kita akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa," kata Sasuke.

"Memang benar. Menurut legenda, siluman yang bersentuhan secara langsung dengan pemilik darah _Blue Red_ akan merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa, tapi…," kata Tayuya tidak meneruskan kata – katanya.

"Tapi apa Tayuya?" Tanya Juugo.

"Tapi, jika sang pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang siluman, maka rasa sakit itu akan menghilang secara perlahan," jawab Tayuya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang akan mendekatinya dan akan membuat dia jatuh cinta kepadaku," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, ini akan menjadi tugasmu," kata Orocimaru.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

Para siswa disekolah tersebut melakukan kegiatan belajar seperti biasa. Namun, hari itu berbeda. Waktu istirahat yang seharusnya dibuat oleh para siswa untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka setelah menerima ilmu dari sensei yang memberi pembelajaran untuk mereka, sekarang digunakan untuk memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman. Para siswa disuruh untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah.

"Kenapa ya kita disuruh untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah?" Tanya Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan bersama Sakura. Sementara Ino, Chouji dan Lee berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Sakura.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berlima telah sempai depan aula sekolah mereka. Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam aula dan duduk paling depan. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura melihat Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya baru masuk ke dalam aula yang disusul oleh Naruto yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya memilih duduk di barisan keempat. Beberapa menit kemudian, masuklah Asuma dan Kurenai ke dalam aula.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak," sapa Kurenai.

"Selamat pagi sensei," balas para siswa secara bersamaan.

"Kalian tau kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Tidak sensei," jawab siswa secara bersamaan lagi.

"Baiklah akan sensei jawab pertanyaan yang mungkin berada di benak kalian. Besok pagi kita akan mengadakan kemah disebuah hutan di sebelah utara Konoha. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian baik – baik," kata Kurenai.

"jadi, hari ini kita akan pulang lebih awal dong, sensei," Tanya Lee sambil setengah berteriak.

"Yap, hari ini kalian pulang lebih awal," jawab Kurenai.

Semua siswa bersorak gembira. Naruto yang langsung memeluk Sakura dan langsung terkena pukulan dari Sakura hingga terpental. Chouji dan Lee yang juga akan memeluk Ino tapi dihindari oleh Ino sehingga membuat mereka berdua saling berbenturan dan akhirnya mereka berdua pingsan ditempat. Tak lama kemudian, para siswa langsung berbondong – bonding keluar aula dan pulang menuju ke rumah mereka masing – masing.

* * *

**Dikediaman Orocimaru**

Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga bersama Orocimaru.

"Bagaimana perkembangan pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu?" Tanya Orocimaru.

"Aku masih merasa sakit bila berdekatan dengannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya itu maklum saja, karena menurut buku yang aku baca cinta itu perlu proses. Apa lagi kau dan pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu yang baru kenal satu hari," kata Juugo.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Shuigetsu mulai angkat bicara.

"Oh ya, besok kan kita akan pergi kemah? Nah, kenapa kau tidak mendekati pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu? Biasanya, cinta itu tumbuh tak terduga saat berada disebuah perkemahan," kata Shuigatsu memberikan saran.

"Ya itupun bila situasinya bendukung," kata Juugo.

"Ya kita tinggal membuat suasana yang mendukung tersebut ada," kata Shuigetsu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu," kata Tayuya.

"Yah, ini anak gak bisa diajak kerjasama. Kamu mau kita kehilangan pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu lagi?" Tanya Shigetsu.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuan kalian agar aku bisa mendekati pemilik darah _Blue Red_ tersebut," kata Sasuke.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

Para siswa sudah mulai bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan. Beberapa bus telah bersiap untuk mengangkut para siswa.

"Ayo semua, sekarang kita berangkat," kata Asuma sambil mengatur para siswanya. Begitu juga dengan Kurenai yang juga mengatur para siswanya.

Sakura duduk dibangku depan baris kedua dekat dengan kaca bus. Disebelahnya, ada Ino, Chouji, Lee dan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya juga masuk ke dalam bus yang ditumpangi oleh Sakura dan teman – temannya. Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya duduk dibelakan bangku Sakura dan teman – temannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua berangkat menuju hutan yang akan digunakan untuk mereka kemah.

.

.

Hampir 5 jam mereka duduk dan hanya canda tawa yang menghiasi mereka. Naruto dan Lee yang sejak awal perjalanan sudah sibuk dengan game mereka, Chouji yang asyik makan kripik yang dia beli di supermarket, Ino dan Sakura yang hanya terdengar saling ngobrol.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo semuanya turun dari bus," kata Asuma menyuruh semua siswa untuk turun. Mereka semua berkumpul disebuah lapangan yang luasnya kira – kira panjangnya 60 meter dan lebar 50 meter.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan membuat tenda. Disebelah timur adalah tempat para siswa wanita mendirikan kemahnya dan disebelah barat adalah tempat siswa laki – laki mendirikan tenda," kata Asume mengatur para siswanya. "Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Asuma.

"Mengerti, Sensei," jawab para siswa serempak.

"Bagus, sekarang Kurenai sensei silakan bimbing siswa wanita untuk mendirikan tenda mereka," kata Asuma.

"Baik Asuma sensei. Ayo semuanya, kita dirikan tenda kita," kata Kurenai mengarahkan siswa wanita untuk mendirikan tenda mereka.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

Di dalam hutan yang sekarang digunakan oleh Naruto dan teman – temannya berkemah, ternyata terdapat sebuah gua. Di dalam gua tersebut terdapat sembilan bijuu yang sedang berkumpul.

"Kalian menciumnya?" Tanya seekor bijuu. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan. Dia sedang mengendus.

"Ya, baunya seperti bau manusia," jawab seekor bijuu. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor gurita berkepala banteng dan memiliki lengan gurita berjumlah delapan.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga mencium bau siluman dan pemilik darah _Blue Red_ yang dulu pernah kita selamatkan," kata seekor bijuu. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan.

"Kau benar. Tapi, mau apa pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu datang kemari? Lalu mau apa siluman – siluman itu juga datang kemari?" Tanya seekor bijuu. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor siput berlendir yang memiliki ekor berjumlah enam.

"Ada manusia, mungkin mereka akan kemah disini," jawab seekor bijuu yang lain. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor kucing raksasa berwarna biru kehitam – hitaman berekor dua.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengawasi pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu," kata seekor bijuu. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor rakun yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pasir dan memiliki ekor satu.

Tak lama kemudian, kesembilan bijuu tersebut pargi meninggalkan gua mereka untuk mengawasi pemilik darah _Blue Red_ yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

* * *

**Di tempat perkemahan**

Sakura dan Ino yang sudah selesai mendirikan tenda. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di depan tenda mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura melihat sampah yang berserakan. Dia memutuskan untuk membuang sampah tersebut. Ditengah jalan, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kebetulan juga ingin membuang sampah.

"Hai Sakura, kau mau membuang sampah juga?" Tanya Sasuke hanya sekedar basa basi.

"Iya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Biar aku buang sampah yang kau bawa," kata Sasuke.

"Hah tidak usah. Aku bisa membuang sampah ini sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa – apa. BIar aku yang membuang sampah itu," kata Sasuke. Dia langsung mengambil sampah yang dibawa oleh Sakura dan membuang sampah itu di jurang yang berada di dekat mereka. Ternyata, sampah itu terjatuh tepat di muka Naruto yang kebetulan sedang tertidur di mulut jurang. Naruto terkejut dan tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Buset, siapa yang membuang sampah di mukaku yang ganteng ini," kata Naruto tidak terima. Dia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling. Tak lama kemdian, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang membawa tempat sampah. Naruto mengira kalau Sasuke yang membuang sampah ke mukanya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya membuang sampah ke mukaku! Emangnya, mukaku ini tempat sampah!" kata Naruto emosi.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau tidur disitu," kata Sasuke dengan tampang cool-nya.

"Wah, ini anak harus dikasih pelajaran!" kata Naruto yang semakin emosi.

"Pelajaran apa? Fisika atau biologi?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan tampang khasnya.

Naruto benar – benar naik darah. Dia ingin memukul kepalan Sasuke. Namun, tindakannya itu dihalangi oleh Sakura.

"Hentikan Naruto! Kau yang salah masih saja membantah!" kata Sakura. Naruto kesal. Dia beranjak pergi dari situ.

* * *

**Sore hari**

Para siswa sedang berkumpul setelah seharian mereka melakukan aktivitas.

"Sebentar lagi gelap, saya akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kelompok pertama mencari kayu bakar. Kelompok kedua mencari air. Kelompok ketiga membersihkan halaman perkemahan," kata Asuma memberikan penjelasan. "Kalian mengeri?" Tanya Asuma selanjutnya.

Akhirnya para siswa terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Asuma. Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Lee, Choji, Sasuke, Shuigetsu, Karin, Juugo dan Tayuya menjadi kelompok pertama yang bertugas untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar supaya lebih mudah untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar," kata Sasuke memberikan saran.

"Mama Ino, kamu sama aku saja lebih aman," kata Chouji.

"Gak, Ino sayang bakalan aman kalau sama aku," kata Lee.

"Kalian berdua gak usah repot – repot deh. Aku mau sama Sakura saja," kata Ino.

Mereka berpencar untuk mempermudah mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji dan Lee mencari kayu bakar disebelah kanan, Sedagnkan Sasuke, Shuigetsu, Karin, Juugo dan Tayuya mencari kayu bakar disebelah kiri.

"Haduh, capek juga," kata Ino mengeluh.

"Mama Ino lebih baik istirahat aja sama papa Chouji dibawah pohon sana," kata Chouji sambil nunjuk pohon yang dimaksud.

"Gak boleh Ino sayang harus sama aku," kata Lee tidak setuju.

"Haduh, kalian berdua kenapa rebut sih?" Tanya Sakura mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Chouji dan Lee.

"Tau nih, hei suara kalian berdua itu kayak petasan kembang api," kata Naruto menimpali.

"Udah – udah, lebih baik aku cari kayu bakar ke tempat lain dari pada aku harus mendengarkan suara kalian yang cemprengnya minta ampun," kata Sakura yang mulai suntuk mendengar Chouji dan Lee ribut masalah Ino. Sedangkan yang diributkan hanya diam saja dengan tatapan kesal. _"Hadeh, kenapa aku harus direbutin oelh dua makhluk yang gak bermutu?"_ kata Ino dalam hati.

"Sakura aku akan menemanimu," kata Naruto.

"Gak usah, aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri," kata Sakura yang memilih untuk pergi sendiri.

"Tapi Sakura…," kata Naruto yang dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok. Sampai nanti," kata Sakura. Dia langsung beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun mereka tak sadar kalau mereka sedang diawasi oleh salah seekor bijuu. Dia berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan.

"Sepertinya, pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu masih aman. Tapi, aku tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun," kata Bijuu itu. Lalu, bijuu tersebut melihat ke arah Naruto, Ino, Chouji dan Lee. "Astaga, ini tidak mungkin. Ternyata mereka benar – benar berengkarnasi," kata biju itu. Lalu dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu juga. Namun hal itu berhasil diketahui oleh Naruto yang melihat sekelibatan bayangan besar berwarna oranye.

"_Apa itu tadi?"_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara disisi kiri, Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Mereka mengumpulkan banyak sekali kayu bakar dangan menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

"Sudah banyak kayu bakar yang kita kumpulkan. Lebih baik kita kembali ke perkemahan," kata Karin.

"Sebelum kita kembali, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba?" Tanya Shuigetsu.

"Berlomba? Memang, lomba seperti apa?" Tanya Juugo bingung.

"Lomba memanjat pohon. Siapa yang berhasil naik ke atas puncak pohon paling cepat, dia boleh membawa semua kayu bakar yang ada disini," jawab Shuigetsu.

"Siapa takut! Ayo kita berlomba!" kata Juugo bersemangat.

"Boleh juga. Aku ikut," kata Sasuke juga ingin ikut bagian dari lomba itu.

"Kalian jangan berbuat yang aneh – aneh. Nanti kalau bangsa manusia tau, kita bisa dapat masalah," kata Tayuya yang tidak setuju dengan perlombaan itu.

"Jangan begitu, Tayuya. Kita jarang melakukan ini. Ini pasti mengasikkan," kata Karin. Karena kalah suara, tayuya memutuskan untuk ikut bagian perlombaan itu.

Mereka memilih pohon yang akan mereka panjat. "Kalian semua siap?" Tanya Shuigetsu. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" kata Shuigetsu member aba – aba. Mereka semua langsung bergegas naik dan saling berlomba hingga puncak pohon. Namun hal itu diketahui oleh Sakura yang kebetulan sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar disekitar situ.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Sakura. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Setelah berhasil mendekat, Sakura sungguh terkejut saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya saat itu. "Apa? Mereka bisa memanjat pohon secepat itu?" Tanya sakura terkejut. Dia memutuskan untuk merekam semua kejadian yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya masih berlomba memanjat pohon menggunakan kekuatan mereka masing – masing. Mereka saling mengobarkan semangat mereka masing – masing. Namun Sasukelah pemenang perlombaan itu.

"Wah, Sasuke memang hebat," kata Karin memuji Sasuke.

"Hah, bagiku itu tadi hanya sebuah kebetulan," kata Shuigetsu iri.

"Hei Shuigetsu, Sasuke itu memang orang yang sangat kuat dari pada kita," kata Juugo.

"Ya deh ya," kata Shuigetsu.

"Sudah – sudah, lebih baik kita bawa kayu bakar ini keperkemahan," kata Sasuke memerintahkan untuk membawa kayu bakar itu keperkemahan.

Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya mengantarkan kayu bakar tersebut keperkemahan. Sakura juga memutuskan untuk menghentikan merekam aksi Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya dan juga mengantarkan kayu bakarnya keperkemahan.

* * *

**Di dalam gua**

Semua bijuu itu berkumpul di dalam gua tadi.

"Apakah pemilik darah _Blue Red_ itu masih aman?" Tanya bijuu berbentuk seperti seekor rakun yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pasir dan memiliki ekor satu.

"Dia masih aman," jawab bijuu yang berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan. Tak lama, bijuu itu menyeringai senang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya bijuu berbentuk seperti seekor kucing raksasa berwarna biru kehitam – hitaman berekor dua.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat ada manusia yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Takuno," kata bijuu berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Takuno sudah tewas sejak 700 tahun yang lalu saat perang saudara. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan kalau orang itu mirip dengan Takuno," kata bijuu yang berbentuk seperti seekor kera raksasa berbulu merah memiliki tanduk dan berekor enam.

"Tapi, Rikudo Sennin pernah berjanji siapapun yang bersedia menjadi inang kita, setelah mereka tewas, mereka akan berengkarnasi setelah keturunannya yang juga memiliki darah _Blue Red_ seperti dirinya terlahir di dunia ini," kata bijuu berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan.

"Benar, Rikudo Sennin tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. Dulu dia pernah berjanji kepada kita, setelah perang saudara selesai, kita akan memiliki tempat tinggal yang sangat indah dan damai, dan dunia it hanya bisa dibuka dan dikunci kembali oleh Rikudo Sennin maupaun keturunannya saja. Namun, Rikudo Sennin tewas saat pertempuran terakhir melawan Juubi dan seluruh anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengeluarkan jurus itu. Tapi buktinya, kita masih bisa masuk ke dunia yang dijanjikan oleh Rikudo Sennin," kata bijuu berbentuk seperti kumbang daun raksasa berekor tujuh. Kesembilan bijuu tersebut diam sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, bijuu yang berbentuk seperti seekor musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan angkat bicara.

"Aku merasa akan terjadi hal buruk pada malam ini. Entah si pemilik darah Blue Red ataupun orang yang mirip dengan Takuno yang akan celaka, tapi aku akan melindungi mereka berdua bagaimanapun caranya," kata bijuu tersebut. Dia langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Malam hari**

Para siswa sedang mengelilingi api unggun yang mereka buat bersama. Mereka saling melakukan canda tawa bersama. Malam pun semakin larut. Beberapa siswa sedang merajut mimpi mereka di dalam tenda mereka masing – masing. Namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang masih sedang mengitari api unggun hanya untuk menghangatkan badan yang terasa dingin. Salah satunya adalah Sakura.

"Kau tidak tidur, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Aku masih ingin menghangatkan badanku," jawab Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang dan mengagetkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke, jangan dekat – dekat dengan Sakura!" kata Naruto.

"Apa – apaan sih kamu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Aku ini berusaha untuk melindungimu, Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Heh, bosan mendengar kata – kata itu, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini," kata Sakura. Dia langsung beranjak pergi memasuki hutan.

"Sakura, tunggu," kata Naruto. Dia langsung mengejar Sakura masuk ke dalam hutan.

* * *

**Di dalam hutan**

Naruto mengejar Sakura yang masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!" kata Naruto yang masih berusaha mengejar Sakura. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sakura pun berhenti.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau minta maaf kalau tadi aku berkata kasar," kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku maafkan," kata Sakura sambil mulai berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan," kata Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk kembali ke perkemahan.

"Tidak, aku mau keliling hutan," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu," kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan – jalan mengelilingi hutan. Hingga mereka berada di sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Sakura terpeleset dan hampir jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!" kata Naruto yang berhasil meraih tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi," kata Sakura yang pegangannya mulai tidak kuat.

Naruto sekuat tenaga menarik Sakura dari dalam jurang. Setelah dia berhasil menarik Sakura, tanah yang diinjak oleh Naruto longsor dan menyebabkan Naruto masuk ke dalam jurang.

"NANUROOOO," kata Sakura berteriak.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Heh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Wah, kelihatannya chapter ini terlalu panjangan ya. Hmm, saia lihat beberapa hari ini gak ada reader yang ngirim review ataupun PM ke saia. Saia memerlukan review maupaun PM dari para reader agar saia bisa tau kesalahan – kesalahan yang author buat. Oke yang mau kirim saran, kritik maupun sekedar bertanya sialakan review atau PM saia.

Thanks udah membaca fic saia ini.


	4. Naruto and Kurama united

Author : Sorry tlabet ( telat update ). Mudah – mudahan para reader tidak bosan menunggu. Oke, disini nanti Naruto balakan menjadi jincuriki dari kyubi dan dia juga akan bertemu dengan kedelapan bijuu yang lain. Dari pada penasaran, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, bahasa gak baku

Pairing : Hist ( SakuraSasuke )

Genre : Action/Adventure/Fantasi/Friendship/Humour/Mystery/Romance

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Adventure Of School**

**Chapter 3**

**( Naruto and Kurama united )**

**.**

**.**

**Di dalam jurang**

Naruto semakin jatuh ke dasar jurang. Dia sudah berusaha untuk meraih apapun yang ada di sekitar dinding jurang. Namun sayangnya dia tidak berhasil dan malah membuat tubuhnya menjadi penuh luka bahkan hingga tangan kanannya patah karena terbentur batu saat ingin meraih akar pohon yang ada di dinding jurang.

"_Apakah aku akan mati disini?"_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Oi bocah, kau tidak akan aku biarkan mati di tempat seperti ini," jawab sosok makhluk. Naruto pun terkejut mendengar ada makhluk yang berada di dalam jurang.

"Aku berada di sebelah kananmu," kata makhluk itu. Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Dia bertambah terkejut saat melihat makhluk yang berada disebelahnya. Makhluk tersebut berbentuk seperti musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki Sembilan ekor. Makhluk itu sedang menyeringai dihadapan Naruto.

"Kyaaaa, makhluk apa kau?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Suuuuttttt, diam. Nanti aku jelaskan," kata Makhluk itu. Dia langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan dangan kirinya dan membawa Naruto pergi dari jurang itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di mulut jurang, Sakura masih terus saja berteriak memanggil nama Naruto sambil menangis. Tak beberapa lama, Asuma, Kurenai, dan beberapa siswa yang mendengar teriakkan dari Sakura datang menemui Sakura, termasuk Sasuke dan sudara – saudaranya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino panik.

"Ino….," kata Sakura yang malah memeluk Ino sambil menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Asuma.

"Tenang Sakura. Sekarang ceritakan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino sambil mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tadi…, tadi aku hampir terjatuh ke dalam jurang," jawab Sakura yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Hee, kau hampir masuk ke dalam jurang itu. Kau tidak apa – apa kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Untung tadi Naruto berhasil menangkap tanganku dan menarik diriku. Namun kemudian…," jawab Sakura namun dia tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan malah meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Namun kemudian apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang masih panik.

"Namun kemudian Naruto terpeleset dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Aku kawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, Ino. Aku kawatir," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpencar untuk mencari Naruto. Kurenai sensei, tolong penggil penjaga hutan untuk ikut membantu," kata Asuma mencari solusi. Asuma dan para siswa berpencar untuk mencari Naruto. Sedangkan Kurenai sedang berusaha menelepon petugas penjaga hutan untuk ikut membantu.

* * *

**Di dalam gua**

Makhluk yang tadi menyelamatkan Naruto membawa Naruto ke markas para bijuu. Naruto sedang dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Wah dia mirip sekali dengan Takuno," kata salah satu bijuu. Bijuu tersebut berbentuk seperti kumbang daun raksasa berekor tujuh.

"Kan sudah aku katakana tadi," kata makhluk yang membawa Naruto tadi yang ternyata adalah seekor bijuu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" tanya salah satu bijuu. Bijuu tersebut berbentuk seperti seekor kucing raksasa berwarna biru kehitam – hitaman berekor dua.

"Dia terjatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam saat menyelamatkan pemilik darah _Blue Red_," jawab makhluk yang tadi menyelamatkan Naruto. Tak lama kemdian, Naruto sadar dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau berada di tempat yang aman," jawab salah satu bijuu yang berbentuk seperti kumbang daun.

"Siapa kalian? Makhluk apa kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja bocah. Kami tidak berniat jahat," jawab bijuu yang tadi menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Kami adalah Sembilan makhluk yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan bijuu. Perkenalkan, namaku Ichibi. Kau bisa memanggilku Shukaku," kata seekor bijuu berbentuk seperti seekor rakun yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pasir dan memiliki ekor satu. Dia mengaku bernama Shukaku sang Ichibi.

"Namaku Nibi tapi kau bisa memanggilku Matatabi," kata seekor bijuu yang berbentuk seperti seekor kucing raksasa berwarna biru kehitam – hitaman berekor dua. Dia mengak sebagai Matatabi sang Nibi.

"Namaku Sanbi. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Isubo," kata salah seekor bijuu yang berbentuk seperti kura – kura berekor tiga. Dia mengaku sebagai Isubo sang Sanbi.

"Namaku Yonbi. Kau bisa memanggilku sebagai Son Goku," kata seekor bijuu yang berbentuk seperti gorilla berwarna merah berekor empat. Dia mengaku sebagai Son Goku sang Yonbi.

"Namaku Gobi, kau bisa memanggilku sedang sebutan Kokuo," kata seekor bijuu berbentuk seperti seekor anjing berwarna putih berekor lima. Dia mengaku sebagai Kokuo sang Gobi.

"Aku Rokubi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Saiken," kata seekor bijuu berbentuk seperti seekor siput berlendir yang memiliki ekor berjumlah enam. Dia mengaku sebagai Saiken sang Rokubi.

"Namaku Shichibi tapi aku suka dipanggil Lucky Seven," kata seekor bijuu berbentuk seperti kumbang daun raksasa berekor tujuh. Dia mengaku sebagai Lucky Seven sang Shichibi.

"Aku Hachibi. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Gyuuki," kata seekor bijuu yang berbentuk seperti seperti seekor gurita berkepala banteng dan memiliki lengan gurita berjumlah delapan. Dia mengaku sebagai Gyuuki sang Hachibi.

"Namaku Kyubi. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kurama," kata seekor bijuu berbentuk seperti musang raksasa berwarna oranye dan memiliki Sembilan ekor. Dia mengaku sebagai Kurama sang Kyubi.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian menyelamatkanku?" tanya Naruto yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Sebenarnya, kami tidak ada urusan denganmu. Kami ada urusan dengan temanmu, Sakura," jawab Kurama.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kami hanya ingin melindunginya dari para siluman," jawab Shukaku.

"Siluman? Siluman itu tidak ada," kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"Para siluman itu benar – benar ada. Mereka sudah berani mendekati Sakura," Shukaku.

"Memang, apa yang diinginkan oleh siluman – siluman itu dari Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Darahnya," jawab Son Goku. Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Son Goku. "Darah bernama _Blue Red_ mengalir di dalam tubuh Sakura. Menurut legenda, siluman manapun yang meminum darah tersebut akan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kekal abadi sampai hari kiamat," kata Son Goku melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus melindungi Sakura. Aku harus memperingatknnya," kata Naruto. Dia bangun dari tempat dia duduk.

"Kau tidak dapat menyelamatkan Sakura. Kekuatanmu tidak sebanding," kata Saiken.

"Lalu, apa kalian bisa melindunginya setiap saat? Kalian terlalu besar, terlalu mencolok," kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kami bisa untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia. Namun, manusia itu harus membuat perjanjian dengan salah satu dari kami," kata Kurama.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah ke dalam tubuhku, Kurama," kata Naruto. Dia meminta Kurama untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Naruto?" tanya Kurama.

"Aku belum pernah seyakin ini, Kurama. Aku ingin menyelamatkan teman – temanku, termasuk Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menjadi patner sekali lagi, Takuno. Oh maksudku Naruto. Kau akan menjadi jincuriki bagiku," kata Kurama. Kurama mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan Naruto pun melakukannya juga. Setelah tangan Naruto dan Kurama saling berdekatan, tubuh Kurama berubah menjadi cahaya warna oranye dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"**Tes, tes, 123 dicoba. Kau bisa mendengarku Naruto?"** tanya Kurama sesaat setelah dia masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"_Hei, emangnya aku ini microfon. Eh, aku kok bisa mendengar suaramu?"_ tanya Naruto.

"**Ya, sekarang kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran,"** jawab Kurama.

"_Jadi, kau juga bisa membaca pikiranku?"_ tanya Naruto.

"**Hehehe, tentu saja. Tapi kau juga bisa membaca pikiranku jika kau bisa,"** jawab Kurama.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pulang. Teman – temanmu sedang cemas mencarimu. Apa lagi Sakura, dia malah menangis terus tanpa henti," kata Lucky.

"Terima kasih teman – teman baruku. Sekarang aku dan Kurama akan melindungi Sakura dari dekat," kata Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, dia beranjak pergi dari markas para bijuu tersebut.

* * *

**Di dalam hutan**

Asuma, Kurenai, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Shuigetsu, Juugo, Karin, dan Tayuya sedang mencari Naruto di dalam hutan dekat jurang tempat dimana Naruto terjatuh.

"Naruto…, Naruto dimana kau? Naruto…," kata Sakura dan yang lain memanggil – manggil nama Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kita berpencar untuk mempermudah pencarian," kata Asuma member usul.

Akhirnya, mereka berpencar. Asuma, Kurenai, Chouji, Lee dan Ino menuju arah barat. Shuigetsu dan Juugo menuju arah timur. Karin dan Tayuya menuju arah utara. Dan Sasuke dan Sakura menuju arah selatan.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menuju arah selatan. Mereka sedang menyusuri hilir sungai.

"Naruto…, Naruto dimana kau? Naruto…," kata Sakura berteriak memanggil nama Naruto lagi.

Sakura tidak berhati – hati. Dia terpeleset saat dia melangkahkan kakinya di salah satu batu yang ada di suangi itu. Untung saja Sasuke sigap menangkap Sakura. Namun, Sasuke merasakan sakit saat menyentuh tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kakiku sakit," jawab Sakura. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh Sakura dan melihat kaki Sakura.

Sepertinya, kakimu terkilir," kata Sasuke. "Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa berjalan," jawab Sakura. Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura walaupun dia harus menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus kembali ke perkemahan," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku ingin mencari Naruto," kata Sakura yang masih ngeyel untuk mencari Naruto.

"Dengan kakimu yang seperti ini, kau masih ingin mencari Naruto? Tenang saja, teman – teman yang lain pasti menemukan dia," kata Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura. Akhirnya, Sakura mau dibawa kembali ke perkemahan.

* * *

**Di perkemahan**

Asuma, Kurenai, Chouji, Lee, Ino, Shuigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Tayuya, dan para siswa telah kembali.

"Apa kalian telah menemukan Naruto," tanya Asuma.

"Kami telah mencarinya keseluruh tempat. Tapi, kami tidak menemukannya juga," jawab Juugo.

"Aduh, kemana sih si Naruto? Darahku sudah habis dihisap sama nyamuk nih," kata Chouji.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan menggedong Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino sedikit panik.

"Sepertinya, kakinya terkilir," jawab Sasuke.

"Bawa dia ke tendanya. Biar aku yang mengobatinya," kata Kurenai.

Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam tendanya. Ino dan Kurenai mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah meletakkan Sakura di dalam tendanya, dia keluar menemui saudara – saudaranya.

"Ada apa denganmu,Sasuke?" tanya Tayuya yang melihat Sasuke datang dengan keadaan seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Saat aku menggendong Sakura tadi, tibihku seperti terbakar," jawab Sasuke.

"Biar aku periksa," kata Karin.

Saat memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, Karin terkejut saat melihat kulit bagian dada dan kedua tangan Sasuke melepuh seperti terkena luka bakar. Karin langsung berkonsentrasi sejenak.

"Cepat, gigit tanganku!" kata Karin. Sasuke langsung menggigit tangan kanan Karin. Setelah Sasuke menggigit tangan Karin, luka yang dialami Sasuke langsung sembuh.

"Terima kasih, Karin," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah," kata Karin sambil memerban tangan kanannya dengan perban.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam. Beberapa siswa msih terjaga dan ada yang masih mencari Naruto di dalam hutan. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang.

"Heh, akhirnya sampai juga," kata Naruto.

"**Hei bocah, apa kau bisa mencium bau siluman disekitar sini?"** tanya Kurama.

"_Memang bisa apa?"_ tanya Naruto.

"**Tentu saja, Baka. Kami para bijuu bisa mencium bau dan mendengar suara yang jauhnya sampai beratus – ratus kilomater jauhnya. Bukan hanya itu saja. Kami juga bisa merasakan kekuatan seseorang yang berada di jarak beratus – ratus kilometer. Itu adalah kemampuan dasar kami,"** jawab Kurama.

"_Oke kalau begitu,"_ kata Naruto. Naruto mulai mencoba untuk mencium bau – bauan yang ada disekitar perkemahan. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mencium bau yang tidak enak.

"_Bau apa ini? Seperti bau binatang tapi sangat tajam dan anyir banget,"_ tanya Naruto.

"**Itu adalah bau siluman. Berapa banyak?"** tanya Kurama.

"_Ada lima bau yang berbeda,"_ jawab Naruto.

"**Heh, syukurlah Sakura masih aman,"** kata Kurama.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, Kurama?"_ tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"**Karena kelima siluman tersebut masih menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Mungkin mereka ingin mendekati Sakura secara halus,"** jawab Kurama.

"_Atau mungkin mereka belum menyadari kalau Sakura memiliki darah yang kau maksud,"_ kata Naruto.

"**Itu tudak mungkin. Karena sang pemilik darah **_**Blue Red**_** akan mengeluarka bau yang khas. Itu pun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kecuali kalau pemilik darah itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Maka, siluman maupun bijuu sepertiku bisa mencium baunya walaupun jaraknya berjuta – juta kilometer," **kata Kurama.

"_Sudah, aku mau pergi melihat keadaan Sakura dulu,"_ kata Naruto. Naruto langsung pergi menuju ke perkemahan.

* * *

**Tenda Sakura**

Di depan tenda Sakura dan Ino, Naruto melihat Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya berada di depan tenda milik Sakura dan Ino. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Saudara – saudaranya sedang menjaga Sakura di depan tendanya. Naruto berjalan menuju ke dalam tenda.

"Wah ini dia nih, yang dicari – cari dari tadi sudah datang," kata Shuigetsu. Naruto saat mendekati Sasuke dan saudara – saudaranya.

"_Bau silumannya semakin tajam. Jangan – jangan, mereka adalah siluman itu?"_ tanya Naruto curiga.

"**Itu sudah jelas, Naruto,"** jawab Kurama.

"Yah, malah bengong ini anak. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shuigetsu membuyarkan percakapannya dengan Kurama.

"Eee…, aku mau menemui Sakura. Dia pasti mencemaskanku," jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja dia kawatir. Dari tadi dia nangis gak berhenti gara – gara kau," kata Shuigetsu.

"Sudah Shuigetsu," kata Sasuke. "Naruto, kau boleh masuk," kata Sasuke beralih ke Naruto.

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam tendak milik Sakura dan Ino. Saat berada di dalam tenda, dia mencium bau yang sangat wangi. Bahkan wangi itu mengalahkan bau parfum dari luar negeri.

"_Ini bau apa, Kurama? Baunya sangat wangi,"_ tanya Naruto.

"**Ini adalah bau sang pemilik darah **_**Blue Red**_**,"** jawab Kurama.

"Oi Baka, ngapain kau diem aja disitu?" tanya Ino.

"Eh, eee…, enggak apa – apa," jawab Naruto. "Eh, kenapa kakimu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang beralih ke arah Sakura yang kakinya sedang dipijat oleh Kurenai.

"Kau baru nyadar. Ini semua gara – gara kau kaki Sakura jadi terkilir," jawab Ino.

"Sudah Ino, jangan menyalahkan Naruto. Dia tidak salah," kata Sakura. "Naruto, kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Sakura beralih ke Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih segar bugar," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu, Sakura?" tanya Kurenai.

"Masih terasa sakit, Kurenai sensei," jawab Sakura.

"_Oh ya Kurama. Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan penyakit?"_ tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

"**Kami para bijuu bisa melakukannya,"** kata Kurama.

"_Kurama, apa aku boleh meminjam kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan kaki Sakura?"_ tanya Naruto.

"**Tentu saja. Lagipula itu adalah tugasku untuk menjaga sang pemilik darah **_**Blue Red**_**,"** jawab Kurama.

"_Eee…, tapi bagaimana caranya?"_ tanya Naruto.

"**Kau tinggal menyentuh kaki Sakura dan berkonsentrasilah sejenak. Nanti kau akan merasakan kekuatanku mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Saat itulah, kau masukkan kekutanku ke dalam tubuh Sakura tapi hanya bagian kakinya yang terkilir,"** jawab Kurama.

"Biar aku yang memijit kakimu, Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Memang kau bisa? Salah – salah malah makin parah lagi," kata Ino.

"Yee, gini – gini aku bisa kalau masalah kaki terkilir. Bahkan lehermu kalau terkilir bisa aku benerin," kata Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto memperaktekkan apa yang diajari oleh Kurama. Yang dikatakan oleh Kurama itu benar. Naruto bisa merasakan kekuatan Kurama mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto langsung menyalurkan kekuatan tersebut ke kaki Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto selesai dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Sudah, sekarang coba berjalan," kata Naruto.

"Mana mungkan sembuh kalau kau senruh doang?" tanya Ino.

"Yee, ni anak gak percayaan ya! Sudah Sakura, sekarang berdiri dan coba untuk berjalan," kata Naruto.

"Ya udah, aku coba dulu ya," kata Sakura. Sakura menuruti kemauan Naruto. Pada saat dia berdiri, Sakura sudah tidak merasakan sakit di kakinya. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa berjalan dan melompat – lompat. Ino dan Kurenai terkejut melihatnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Heh, akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter. Sorry ya kalau telat. Ya mudah – mudahan para reader gak bosen menunggu. Yang mau kirim saran, kritik, maupun sekedar bertanya, silakan review atau PM saia langsung.

Thanks udah membaca fic saia.


End file.
